


Tashkent

by SophieD



Series: Backstory on Sophie and Tara [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Russia, Travel, Uzbekistan, con artist, gay lesbian issues, grifter - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is on a job when Tara surprises her with a visit.  Can Sophie deal with her identity issues and be with Tara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tashkent

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere in the third season of Leverage. The work was inspired by a scene in Season 2, The Runway Job. Tara calls Sophie on Skype to tell her that she can't work with Nate. She asks where Sophie is and Sophie tells her Uzbekistan to which Tara replies "oh I love Tashkent!"
> 
> The companion piece to this one is titled "Uzbekistan".

Tashkent  
It's a long flight from London to Moscow. I tried to sleep but a boisterous couple on their way to a Russian honeymoon keep me awake for much of the flight. I am all for true love, champagne and fun but there comes a time shut up and go to sleep. A few times I seriously considered trying out a couple of Elliot's knock out punches to help them along.  
Needless to say it has been a long day.  
I am not in the mood to be standing in this line at Domodedovo Airport while some Russian bureaucrat dissects everyone's papers. It is warm and stuffy and the sounds of construction down the hall are annoying me to no end. I check my watch and sigh. Three hours until my Uzbekistan Airways flight to Tashkent. No reprieve for me in sight. 

Just when I think that the heat and noise have hit my last nerve, the person behind me bumps into me. The woman mumbles " Извини" (excuse me) in Russian. I answer her "Простите" (okay). She bumps me again, this time maintaining the physical contact. " Извини" again. This time my answer is a slight shrug. I inch forward in the line to make space. Again, she moves into me and stays. I take a deep breath. I want to show her some of Eliot's Krav Maga moves. Instead I try to channel the Duchess. The Duchess would never punch anyone no matter how tired and cranky she was, no matter how much the other deserved it. I inch forward again. Again the woman moves with me. I've had it now. Forget the Duchess. It's all Annie Croix and it is on! I whip around ready to lay a full load of Cockney anger on her. I stop myself just in time. A beautiful blonde with the most gorgeous blue eyes and a big grin is standing right behind me.  
"Bloody Hell Tara! What the hell?" She laughs. "Seriously I was about to"

"About to what?" She asks. "About to kiss me?" "No" I tell her. "That is not at all what I was thinking." I smile and kiss her on both cheeks, perhaps a tad too friendly-like but nothing that would attract attention in what is still a very homophobic country. Tara pouts a bit then laughs again. "C'mon then" she says as she pulls me out of line. "I've made a new friend who can help you out with whatever you need then we can go have a drink before our flight". Our flight? I wonder as she drags me away. What is she up to now??  
There are many things that I love about Tara. I love her long legs and her blue blue eyes. I love her passion for life and her love of trying anything new. I do love her wild spontaneity but sometimes she can make me more than a little batty. I never know what to expect. It's part of the fun of being with her but, at times like this, I wonder if I can handle this much more craziness in my life. But then I think if her body wrapped around mine and I remember why I am willing to do anything for her. From the grip she has on my wrist, I don't have much of a choice. I'm along for the ride, or should I say flight, no matter what I think about the situation. 

Tara is right about one thing. She found a nice looking young man willing to sign any paper she puts in front of him. A few sweet words in Russian and a big smile and we are through with lines.  
"So where exactly are we going Tara?" I ask as she leads me through the endless maze of construction. "You do know I am working right?" She nods. "I don't know where you're going Sophie" she says "but  
I'm going to Tashkent".  
How on earth did she know I was going to Uzbekistan let alone what my itinerary was. I sigh again. There's no telling where she got her information. For all I know Hardison may have handed it right to her. They don't tell me but I know that at least Parker and Hardison stay in touch with Tara. I can't imagine Eliot would let her go without a fight either. I smile at that. If Eliot only knew! Tara catches my smile and winks at me. I sigh again. Definitely only along for the ride - again. 

We find the gate for the flight to Tashkent and check in then Tara pulls me into a depressing little airport bar. She orders two shots of vodka then drags me to a table back in the shadows. She pulls her chair close to mine then downs her shot and orders two more. She points to mine and I shake my head. With a smile she drinks that one down too.  
Under the table, she puts her hand on my knee. A familiar jolt of electricity runs up my spine. I fight the urge to grab her and pull her into me. Instead I cover her hand with mine and give it a squeeze. I shake my head no. Whatever entertainment she has planned for the layover, the answer is no. 

When the next round of vodka shots appear, I take one. We don't discuss business while we wait for our flight. I've got plans and Tara is up to something but we can talk all that out later. Right now I am just glad to see her. Our hands are intertwined under the table while we chat about meaningless things. It's all very innocent, unless you can read minds. I certainly can read Tara's whenever she makes eye contact. It's enough to make The Duchess blush. 

Our flight is called and we board the plane together. What a surprise, Tara is in the seat next to mine. We're in the last row of first class, less eyes to watch us. The Duchess gives Tara a look that says there will be no funny business and she just smiles and winks as she lifts the arm rest between us and slides in next to me. I sigh as I lean back and close my eyes. I swear someday this woman is going to be the death of me.  
Tara behaves herself, mostly, and we arrive in Tashkent without causing an international incident. Before we land, I excuse myself to the rest room. When I come back, I am no longer Sophie. I have changed into a long black skirt and sensible shoes. I have a long sleeve black top on and I have laid a bright purple scarf over my head. I am now Amira. I am from Egypt but I live now In London. I have very important family business here in Tashkent. Tara trades seats with me and no one else on the plane seem to have noticed anything has changed.  
We ignore each other as we pass through customs and emerge from the airport. Tara is scooped up by a tourist company with an English speaking guide. I call for a cab and give directions to the hotel in perfect Uzbek. Amira has travelled here many times, according to her passport. Her family does a great deal of business with the Uzbek government.  
This is not the first time I have travelled to Tashkent although it actually is my first time as Amira. 

Tashkent is a fascinating place. It is the largest city and Capitol of Uzbekistan as well as its cultural center. It is also considered to be the center of Central Asia. The history of Tashkent goes back to ancient times when it was inhabited  
by the same people who settled Turkey and other nearby areas. It was called many things in many languages including  
Chinese but most had a similar 'ash' sound and the city was eventually called Tashkent which means Stone City. The Islamic revolution brought a common religion to the area and most Uzbeks still identify as Muslim though most lead a secular life. 

Tashkent was destroyed by Genghis Kahn in the 13th century and rebuilt as an important trade and educational center on the Silk Road. The area was conquered by the Russians in the 1800s then made into a Soviet State after the Russian Revolution. Uzbekistan has been an independent state since 1991. 

Evidence of all this history can be seen as one wanders the city. Ancient stone buildings, communist era cinder block construction and new glass skyscrapers are all present. Much of the population is poor and many parts of town can be dangerous to outsiders but museums, concert halls and fine dining abound. Of course my favorites are the two large marketplaces full of exotic smells and goods. 

I am shuffling through my packet of documents that I will present to the Minister of Defense tomorrow morning while listening to my iPod when I hear a knock at the door. I have been all consumed with my work since I arrived at the hotel and have completely forgotten about Tara. The knock on the door startles me and I have a moment of panic that I have been discovered before I remember that there is someone, besides the secret police, who might want to see me. 

I open the door quickly, grab her arm and pull her through before anyone has a chance to notice anything unusual. I shut the door and push her up against it. "You shouldn't be here I tell her" as  
I pin her hard to the wood. "But...?" She asks. My voice softens. "But  
I'm glad you are" I say as I move in for a kiss that no one would ever confuse for friendly.  
She spins me around, it's her turn to hold me up against the door. My hands are free now and I bring them down the center of her back. I find her blouse untucked and move my hands back up inside of it. She's not wearing a bra and I whimper just a bit as I discover this. She pulls out of the kiss and whispers "Sophie..." "Amira"  
I correct her. She starts again. "Amira, I've missed you. I've literally come halfway around the world just to be with you tonight". I put my hands on her cheeks and give her a teasingly short kiss. "Your efforts have not gone unnoticed, my dear" I tell her. I begin to push her backwards to the bed. She turns and takes my hand and starts to pull me then stops. She suddenly looks very concerned. "What?" I ask. She smiles one of her evil little smiles. "I don't know" she says. "I thought Amira was a good girl?" I laugh. "Oh no, my dear, Amira has a very wicked side!"

I carefully push my papers into a neat pile then pull Tara down onto the bed with me. Suddenly everything is too hot and we can't wait another second to shed our clothes. As always, I catch my breath when I see Tara naked. It's hard for me to believe that anyone can be this perfect. Over the 17 years I've known her, she's only become more beautiful. The young lanky girl is gone and has been replaced by a woman who is sure of her strength and wears it, and the lines on her face, effortlessly. Her crazy spontaneity and love of fun is still there but it has been tempered with a sense of calm cool control.  
She catches me staring and gives me a little smile, doing nothing to hide the look of lust in her eyes. She pulls me closer and we kiss, letting our longing for each other and our hands loose. "Amira you are a dirty girl" she laughs as she moves down to run her tongue around my breasts and then down my stomach, moving ever so slowly until she finally reaches her destination.  
I groan and wrap my fingers into her long golden hair as she begins to work her fingers and tongue in me. She moves slowly. The harder I breath and pull my fingers into her hair, the slower she moves. She knows the point where I can longer wait and she stops. My hands beg her to keep going but she moves back up my body. There's only one way I'm going to get her to finish this and I slide down her and go to work. I am serious now moving faster and faster, trying to make her come  
quickly and put both us out of our misery. She pushes me away at the last second. She pulls me  
up to her. We kiss deeply while our fingers find each other. Seconds later we are clinging to each other, neither able to catch our breaths for a long while. 

"So what exactly are you doing here?" I ask while we are lying close to each other. "I told you" she says. "I wanted to see you. You know date night and all that. It was my turn. And it's been like two months." "Mmmm. More like  
six weeks." I tell her. She shrugs. "But really Tara! Flying to Uzbekistan just for a bit of fun?" "Ok" she finally admits "we're going on a tour."  
"We? Tara I'm working". "I know" she says. "But that won't take more than a day or two. I booked the tour  
to leave Tashkent day after tomorrow". "But..." I try. She cuts me off and admits sheepishly, "I've already changed your flight home so you have to come." 

"Tara!" I have no other words. Finally I shrug. She does seem to have a knack for getting her way with me. I smile at the double meaning. She takes the smile as me giving in and I decide to let her way with me - again. 

I leave Tara sleeping in the morning. I'm hoping that I can get my business done in a half day or less and then we might have some time to explore Tashkent. I dress again as Amira, this time adding some expensive gold jewelry to the ensemble. Amira comes from a very wealthy family. She covers her head with her scarf out of respect for this being an Islamic country but she does not wear a burka or other head coverings. 

I hail a cab and ask to be taken to the government buildings. I have an appointment with the Minister of Defense in just under an hour. In my meeting, I lay out my proposal for the Minister, several other government officials and wealthy businessmen. I do not speak Uzbek in front of them. That would be suspicious. Instead I speak to them in formal Russian. Most were involved with the Soviets in some way and it is not unusual that I would expect them to speak the language.

My proposal is simple. My family is very important in Egypt. We own many factories, mostly in various forms of transportation. We are currently working to build our presence in the field of aviation, specifically navigation electronics, GPS and guidance systems. We would like to build new facilities here in Uzbekistan, a bit farther away from the prying eyes of the United States and the UN. I chose to come to Uzbekistan first because of my love for this amazing city but, Of course we are looking at other central Asian countries as well. In return for a small investment in our company we will come here  
to buy land and build our factories, providing much needed jobs and perhaps some sharing of technologies. A win-win for everyone. Big land sales for local businessmen and, I am sure, a large kickback to the Minister as well as the chance to gain weapons technology over some of the more volatile countries in the area. The defense minister is practically drooling over the possibility. The businessmen are more wary. They ask many questions. I am well prepared for all of them. Before I leave, I have secured a decent sum of money, much of it from the defense budget itself. I am pretty sure the money was taken without approval. To me, that makes the prize just a bit sweeter. The check will be delivered by courier to my hotel this evening. I thank my new friends profusely and assure them that this is the wisest decision they have made in their lives.  
Back on the street I stop and take a deep breath. That went very well but I will still be concerned until the check has been deposited into one of my Swiss accounts and Amira has left the country. 

I return to my hotel room and start to undo Amira. Tara is lying on the bed, fully clothed (is that disappointment I feel?). She has her eyes closed and is listening to my iPod. I snap my fingers by her ear and she slowly opens her eyes and slips off the headphones. "I am finally on to you" she brags, gesturing with the headphones as she sits up. I smile at her. "Of course. You didn't think all those languages and accents just come to me! I listen to those while I sleep". "You learn it all while you are sleeping?" She asks with awe in her voice. "That's amazing!" I shrug and give her my best Parker "I thought everyone could do that". She laughs and puts the head phones back on and is still shaking her head as I head to the shower to wash away Amira's make up and perfume. 

We spend the rest of the afternoon wandering the outdoor market, trying strange looking fruits and daring each other to eat the meat of the day on various vendors' kebobs. One of the nice things about traveling as much as I do, I rarely get  
sick from foreign foods and can eat just about anything. Of course Tara outdoes me when I balk at some sort of giant spider on a stick. I whisper her reward in her ear. She can collect it later. 

We eat an early dinner and hurry back to the hotel. I don't want to miss being there to collect my new treasure. I am nervously pacing the room when the hotel desk calls to tell me I have a package to pick up. I throw my scarf over my head, just in case but I needn't have worried, the courier has already left. For former Soviets, these guys are awfully trusting. I open the envelope and discreetly pull out the check. It is the equivalent to several million Pounds. Good. This check will go to some people in desperate need. Since I have been working with Nate, I have had no need to steal for a living. I work jobs on my own every once In a while for practice and also because it's just plain fun for me. Uzbekistan still has a bad reputation in human rights with many political prisoners still in custody. Their educational system has suffered greatly under independent control as well with most schools offering only through grade 9 and little to no higher education available for most kids. I plan to split my big payday among several groups working inside Uzbekistan to better the situation. First though, I will take Tara out for a night of dancing to celebrate. There are more than a few disco type clubs within walking distance and I do know how she likes odd little dance places. 

We stay out much too late. Tara tells me we have to be up early in the morning but I don't care. I am celebrating a big win and having Tara in my arms is only making it better. In the hotel elevator I tease Tara just a bit about what her prize for the evening may be. I know what she's expecting but I want to surprise her. Inside the room I slowly undress her and run my fingertips all along her long lean body. Once I get her onto the bed, I begin to kiss her ever so slowly. I don't want to tease her like she loves to do to me. I just want her to be still and let me do what I want. I touch her with my cool finger tips and warm tongue in any place I think she might enjoy. She is perfectly still now. Her eyes are closed and she has a look of perfect peace on her face. I pause only in my quest to kiss her gently on the lips then move to a new spot of sensitive skin. She still has not moved a muscle but her cheeks are turning bright pink. She finally makes a noise when I reach my fingers deep inside her and again when I touch my tongue to her. I still move slowly and gently, bringing her past her breaking point. I lie still with her as I feel the intensity of her contractions as they move across her. She still doesn't move except to kiss me and to mumble "I owe you" before I snuggle into her shoulder and we both fall asleep.

Morning comes too early and Tara is a bit too animated for me to deal with. She's going on about this tour she has scheduled as she yanks me out of bed and pushes me toward the shower. I mumble Russian and Uzbek obscenities under my breath but she doesn't seem to notice. When I get out of the shower, Tara is nowhere to be found. Smart girl. I quickly dress and pack. Tara shows up with a cup of tea. Smart girl indeed. I gulp it down and we hurry off to meet our tour group.  
I rarely see Tara lose control in any situation but she is terrified by the cab ride. I hold her hand to comfort her but I can't help but laugh as she panics at every horn blowing, near collision causing intersection. We arrive at our destination safe and sound and I thank the cabbie in Uzbek and give him a big tip for providing the entertainment. 

Our group is waiting for us. Tara has already met the guides and an older couple. The newcomers, besides myself are two middle aged women, just friends. I smile and tell them Tara and I are just friends too. Nobody seems to care and when Tara reaches for my hand and I let her. Pretty soon I notice that both of the other couples are holding hands too and I feel a bit better.

The tour of Tashkent is magnificent and I learn many new things about its long history. In the afternoon, we walk through the city's other large outdoor market. Thankfully there are no spiders this time. I find some comfortable clothing I can wear for the rest of the trip. I wasn't planning on staying this long in Uzbekistan and really only have what I am wearing and Amira’s clothes. In the evening our guides take us to a lovely little Uzbek restaurant. I'm not a huge fan of mutton but I do love noodles and I eat more than my share. The food is accompanied by some wonderful local wines. Commercial wine making here is a fairly new business but they are rapidly gaining a reputation for their dessert wines.  
We are well into our starch and alcohol comas when a traditional folk group begins to play. The music is rich and interesting and is interrupted periodically by spoken word songs and prayers. The music and poetry are seamlessly pieced together and the entire effect is trance inducing. We all leave the restaurant with our bellies and our hearts full.  
Back in the hotel, Tara and I don't have the energy for anything but lying close and tracing each other's bodies with our fingers. We fall asleep together, warm and satisfied. 

Another early morning and Tara are making peace with each other over it. She has brought me another cup of tea, this time before she wakes me. We have a nice breakfast then we all file into a town car to take us to the airport where we will fly to Bakhura.  
I love wandering around the ancient buildings, especially the ornate mausoleums. The elegantly decorated Mosques intrigue me and I consider resurrecting Amira to get a look inside. I have no means to get Tara in with me so I abandon the idea but I still spend time wandering the grounds and talking to people. Another evening and another great restaurant. I am impressed by guides’ choices and recommendations on this trip. We fall into bed, exhausted from a long day walking and all of the starchy food and wine. I snuggle close to Tara and she wraps her arms and legs around me and we fall asleep. 

I wake before Tara and I go to get myself my cup of tea. When I return, Tara is still asleep and I sit on the edge of the bed, sipping my tea and thinking. She wakes and stretches slowly. I smile. I love to watch her stretch. She's still half asleep but she sees me looking at her and asks me if I like what I see. She knows that I do as she stretches again. I check my watch and finish my tea. We have to meet our group soon but I let her pull me back into the warm bed anyway. She comes close and kisses me as she starts to move one hand under my shirt and the other reaches for my waist band. I have to touch her now and I lay my hand on her side and let it slowly move down her. We both arrive at our destinations together. 

We end up running late and having to rush to get our bags packed and get down to the lobby. For some reason I can't seem to pull myself together. My hair is a mess and suddenly I think everyone must know why. I begin to panic. I've never worried about what other people think about me or Tara but all of a sudden I am self-conscious. I spend all of my life lying and now I can't come up with even a half decent lie for them or even for me. Tara comes and grabs my hand and says "I told you it would be ok and they wouldn't leave without us. Tomorrow I will remember to set an alarm so we have time to be ready". I feel the warm of her hand and nod to her words. I am completely embarrassed by myself and ashamed that I put Tara in such a position that she would have to lie for me about who she is. I swear I will never let that happen again. In the car, I take her hand and give her a quick kiss. She smiles at me and no one else in the car notices. Why do I feel relieved? 

When we arrive in Shakhrisabaz, our guides lead us on a tour of some of the more interesting buildings, mosques and mausoleums as well as the 'White Palace' which has been turned to a museum featuring many amazing local artifacts and works of art. Shakhrisabaz is known for its cotton industry as well as a unique form of rug making, embroidery and handcrafts. We spend much of the afternoon wandering the market place. I pick out some ornately embroidered scarves, for me and one for Parker. I also find a unique handmade Uzbek hat that I buy for Hardison. The city is known for an award winning wine that I fall in love with. I buy quite a few bottles and arrange to have them sent to my flat in Boston. Eliot will get one and the rest will probably be shared with Nate. I keep one for myself and slip it into my bag for later tonight. 

 

After dinner, the other couples decide to go out and explore the city but I am not in the mood. I take my bottle of wine and Tara and I go to our room. I pour the wine into a tea cup I have hiding in my bag. I sit on the bed and scoot to the head of with my back against the wall. I motion for Tara to come sit with me.  
I hold her hand and we share the cup of wine in silence. I still am not sure what I want to say. Tara has her head against the wall. She looks so happy it makes my heart hurt. I swing my legs around and move to face her. I take her other hand in mine. "Tara" I say quietly. "Tara I need to apologize to you. For this morning." She opens her eyes to look at me and mine drop to the space between us. "It's ok Soph. You don't need to apologize for anything." I try to look at her but I can't. "Really I do". She starts to answer me but I stop her. "Just let me say this ok? It wasn't fair what I did to you this morning. I should never have put you in a position where you feel you need to lie about who you are for me. This is my problem". "Sophie" she says "it really is ok. All I did was what I promised, that I would always be there for you".  
"I know" I tell her "but....well... I've never thought about myself as gay or bisexual. It was always just something that I did with you. The first time I saw you I knew I had to be close to you." She squeezes my hand. "I've never had feelings for another woman. I don't think I could ever even be with another woman. I just never considered what being with you would make me. Then you showed up in the airport in Russia and I got thinking about how some people and the government there treat homosexuals and then I started thinking about how that might be about me. I'd never even thought about it like that. It’s been on my mind and then this morning, not that I regret what we did, I just couldn't get it all out of my head and it seemed as if everyone knew even if I didn't and well..." "Shhhh Soph" she whispers. "It's ok. It's all just words and they don't mean anything anyway. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is that you are here and whoever or whatever you are is who I want to be with. So stop worrying. Ok?" I look up and into her eyes. All I can see there is love, not the judgment and embarrassment I've been feeling. "Ok" I whisper and pull her close for a kiss. "I'll always be here for you Soph. No matter what." "I love you too", I whisper back, "and I'll tell the world if you want me to". "No" she says as she starts to undress me. "You don't have to tell anyone but me".  
She slides my blouse back off of my shoulders. She removes my bra and lets her fingers move slowly across my breasts. I close my eyes, enjoying her warm hands as they move across my chest. Slowly, she reaches for my hand and places it above her now bare left breast. "Do you feel that?" she whispers. "My heart?" I nod and as she puts her hand over my heart. "This is all I ever really wanted Sophie. All I ever need. Ok?” I nod again and she kisses me. “Ok.”  
She pulls me with her as she lies back on the bed. I land on top of her, bare breast to bare breast. She pulls me even tighter to her warm body. I catch my breath. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold on forever. Before I can move, she rolls me over and slides down so that her knees are between my legs and she pins my arms. I open my eyes to find myself staring into hers. I am drawn into their deep blue and I can't find any words when she says "I want you to know what I feel like every time I think of you". I close my eyes as she sits back and starts to run her fingers over my breasts again. Soon she's using her tongue as well, licking, squeezing and twisting my nipples until I can't stay still any longer. My body begins to twitch and I hear tiny moans coming from somewhere deep inside me. She begins to move her tongue down over my stomach while her hands begin to work my pants down over my hips. I offer her no resistance as she moves them down and off. She lets me wrap my legs around her and hold tight as she begins to lick me and stroke me with her hand, alternating her fingers and tongue inside of me. She's not teasing me tonight, just enjoying what she is doing, knowing that the feelings radiating out from inside of me are the most incredible I've ever felt. The more intense the feelings, the slower she moves, making what she is doing to me last forever. I try to control my breathing. I want it to last forever too. Finally, when she can't move any slower and I can't hold on any longer, I let go with a deep groan and an arch of my back. She gently lays her head on my abdomen feeling me move until I am finally done. She begins stroking me gently again with her fingers as I roll to my side and she moves back breast to breast with me. We kiss and she lets me find her with my fingers. We move slowly for another eternity before we both come together. She groans and the words she whispers are barely audible. "All I ever wanted Sophie". I nuzzle close and fall asleep without any worries. 

Samarkand is beautiful and I enjoy our tour of the ancient city. I feel freer today. More like myself. I am back in control of my character. The others see only what I want them to and, today, I want them to see that I am in love with Tara. 

The flight back to Tashkent is un-eventful. We find a bottle of wine to share before we board our flight to Russia.  
On the plane, sitting in the last row of first class again, I slide close to Tara. I bring out one of the large scarves I bought and wrap it over us. I give her a look but this time it's not the Duchess who is in charge, it's Sophie and Sophie knows what she wants. Tara smiles and wriggles her fingers at me. I lay my head on her shoulder and we let our fingers do what they do best. 

I give Tara a big kiss when we land, already missing her company. Before she rushes off to catch her plane back to the US, she brushes her lips against mine and whispers "should I call you in 2  
months then?" I smile at her. "Better make it more like 6 weeks". I can hear her laughter as she disappears into the crowd and down the hall.  
Finally I am back in my flat in London. I drop my bags inside the door and flip off my shoes. I check my watch. 11am. 3am in Boston. Perfect. I dial Hardison's number.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and constructive criticism.


End file.
